glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
Leslie (Part 3-4)
Leslie is the fifth episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 22 2012. When Dalton's sister Jennifer finds out his connections to Caroline and the New Directions, she reveals his darkest secret. Meanwhile, major clashes begin between the popular cliques as the Hockey jocks try to usurp the top dog position from the Football jocks and Coby and Walt find themselves caught in the crossfire. The escalation culminates in dissension amidst Caroline's ranks and cause one member to walk away from the fight. The Plot The plot of Leslie is broken into four chapters: Part 3 In their home, Will greets Emma as she scrubs a countertop with soap and water in the early morning. He coaxes her into sitting with him and asks if she's thought anymore about names, but Emma has actually been distracted by thoughts of the messes that the baby would make. Will brings out a list of names that he's come up with, and Emma realizes that they are gender neutral: Leslie, Morgan, Ashley, etc. Will wants to name their child to support Dalton during his rough time, but Emma points out that the names on the list will simply get their child teased as badly as the sophomore is now. When her husband asks about her ideas, she accidentally keeps mentioning cleaning products (Dawn, Ajax), quickly explaining them with more acceptable gender-neutral or trendy names like those of celebrity children. Will looks uncomfortable with her line of thought, and Emma is about to confess her insecurities when her husband's phone rings. It's Will's father, and the guidance counselor encourages him to talk to him as she assures herself that everything will work itself out. Michelle and Ernie are making up the Cheerio, trying to model her after Carter's "type" in order to seduce him into talking about his mystery girl. Lindsay reminds her not to mention anything about herself, since Carter isn't a fan of anything related to Michelle Harrison, and Michelle asks why Lindsay doesn't just seduce the quarterback. Her best friend gives her a look, and Michelle realizes that the other freshman has already slept with Carter, gaping with surprise. Ernie merely rolls her eyes, however, and finishes fixing up Michelle and instructing her on how to get the information out of him. She gives the Cheerio a good luck and sends her out into the hall. Michelle easily gets Carter's attention, convincing him to go somewhere private, but when he suggests leaving school she balks, not knowing what to do if he figures out who she is and ditches her. When she tries to change subjects by suggesting she heard he was already involved with someone, he insists he's only with her. He begins leading Michelle out the door when a voice calls out from behind them and they turn to see Walt. Carter informs the jock they're going for a walk and suggests Walt get his own Cheerio, to which the sophomore agrees amicably. He then informs Carter that the Cheerio he's with is a freshman and teachers call parents if first-years skip classes. Carter takes a step away from Michelle and curses, and Walt offers to bring Michelle back to her class, since he's TA-ing. The quarterback agrees and tells the freshman "rain check" (though he says "coat check") before leaving. Walt begins walking Michelle down the hall and the freshman asks if they really call if a freshman skips class. The boy tells her of course not, but Carter wouldn't know that, just like he wouldn't realize that no one would TA for the teacher who's class she's supposed to be in. When Michelle guesses Walt must be wondering what she's doing, he tells her bluntly no. The freshman insists that he must be a little curious, but the jock again denies it. The tiny girl informs him that she doesn't actually like Carter Macy, and Walt replies he never thought she did, before finally chuckling as he explained that he's not curious because it's not hard to figure out what she's doing. Walt drops Michelle off at the bathroom to clean up, warning her to be careful not to make a decision that she'll regret later. She asks if he knows who Carter's dating, but he replies that it's not his place to care before walking away, to which she watches him leave incredulously, not understanding how someone could not care. Walking toward locker room, Stassi has decided to ignore the cafeteria drama and instead try to run a few laps around the track to get rid of the extra pound that she's gained. A voice calls behind her, and she watches Dalton approach. When he offers to walk with her to class, she skeptically asks why he's even talking to her if he thinks she back-stabbed him. Dalton explains that he doesn't think she did, since she isn't teasing him for his name or reaping any of the benefits of the troubles raining down on Jennifer. Stassi concedes to the logic and walks with him, but they are stopped by Vargus and Austin, who bully the sophomore and accuse him and his sister for causing all of the trouble coming down on them. When Dalton asks what more they want him to do, they press him against the lockers and tell him to try harder. Just then the Hockey Jocks appear, throwing dresses at the three boys and slushying them. As they walk away, laughing raucously, Vargus snarls at Dalton to fix the problem or he'll fix the sophomore. Stassi texted Nina to grab Everett to help Dalton clean up and change, and then made her way to the auditorium to take care of her own business. Teddy and Caroline are having a movie date, but the freshman girl's mind is still on her encounter with Nikki. Teddy tries to comfort her by explaining that self-preservation is the first law of the jungle, and that the Alpha-Bitch is usually going to be synonymous with Queen Bee in the social ladder. Teddy reminds her that power isn't given, it's taken, which is why Nikki is in charge as opposed to Nina or Dalton. He tells her they should appreciate the temporary cease-fire, which, even if Dalton's getting a lot of trouble, isn't translating to the majority of their group and makes life a lot easier for most of them. The junior reminds her that she doesn't have the resources or the status that she did before in her old school, and because she's become a target fairly quickly at McKinley, she has to look at the bigger picture, in that she's going to cause a lot of trouble by openly antagonizing Nikki Hardy. When Caroline asks him if she should just lay over like everyone else, he insists that he supports her, but simply worries, which she finds she likes a lot about him. Suddenly Teddy's phone rings, and he has to cut their date short in order to take care of his sister Marissa. Caroline agrees to a rain check and watches him go. Stassi makes her way to the mezzanine section of the auditorium where Nikki is sitting and asks if the girl is insane: she's set the Johnson twins on the outliers of the social ladder and set up a feud between the Hockey Team and Football Jocks. Nikki argues that she was bored with Jennifer and had to force Dalton to quit Glee somehow, and that Carter was becoming difficult to handle and so she felt the Hockey Team was a good replacement. When Stassi accuses her of setting off an H-bomb in the school, Nikki reminds her she wouldn't have had to go through all of this if the Armenian girl had simply gotten Hayley expelled. Stassi argues that she couldn't have, and now all Hell is loose. Nikki admits that neither of them is in top form without the other, and tells Stassi that she knows what she has to do, and that the Head Cheerio will be okay. Stassi isn't happy, confessing she isn't sure what she's doing, but Nikki assures her that she is. Dylan is laying on his back in the Music Room, trying to rest. He should be in the Nurse's office for his injuries, but he doesn't want to draw more attention. The freshman had gotten into a fight with his father, who had shown up drunk after having found out that Dylan was taking money from his account (to pay the bills). Suddenly Katie walks in and Dylan feels his face light up. When she asks what he's doing, he lies and says he doesn't feel like class, while she explains that she met up with Carter to talk about the meet-and-greet with his parents last night and a fight over him acting like a jerk. Katie notices Dylan looking sore and points out a mark on his shoulder, which he lies and says is from his brother throwing a picture frame at him. Katie is shocked, but he gets a text from his brother explaining they'll be at a friend's and tells her it's an apology, which seems to placate her. The bell rings, and he tells her he'll catch up as she leaves. Dylan from the Music Room and Stassi in the Auditorium duet as they sing Name. Part 4 Stassi approaches Caroline while the latter is with Katie, Nina, Michelle, and Annie and tells her she needs to start doing something. The junior blames Caroline for Dalton, and all of their troubles, insisting she's done nothing but make a target out of all of them. Caroline argues that she is working on a plan, and doesn't have to run everything through Stassi. The freshman adds that she doesn't need Stassi's help at all, and if she doesn't support her, then the Cheerio can just leave. Stassi scoffs at the statement, then tells Caroline that she is welcome to see how far she gets without her help. After Stassi leaves, Annie worries and Michelle wonders if they'll now have two factions against them. Caroline asserts that they need to stand together if they're going to win this, to which Katie and-- after a look to Nina for guidance-- the remaining Cheerios agree. As Coby and Crash make their way down the hall, they are approached by Austin, Sean Mayhew and Matt Vargus. The jocks inform them that they are going to fight back against the Hockey jocks by hitting the team with slushies and dumpster tosses. When Coby mentions that Carter has suspended the tactics, the boys retort that Carter's wishes are being cast aside for the good of the group. Austin also lets the boys know that Dalton is through, as after they take care of the Hockey team, they'll be targeting the "losers" harder than ever. Vargus tells them that if they don't help after school, the two boys will be on the top of the list as well, and they three leave. Crash asks Coby what they're going to do, adding they don't seem to have a choice. Coby points out that the plan is stupid and likely to get them kicked off the football team. When Crash again asks what they should do, the husky boy answers "What we have to, I guess." Liam finds himself unhappily facing a group assignment in English, but notices Ashwin missing from Emma's company. He asks if they're in the "awkward ex phase" still, but she insists they're fine and the other boy has just been excused from class for a 4H field trip. Liam mocks the two, noting their lack of affection toward each other among other things, and Emma angrily confronts him, asking if he hates them so much to be so mean. He notes that her eyes flash brilliantly in her fury and wonders if Ashwin has ever seen it, but tells her he actually finds the couple creepy and incapable of being hated. When Emma comments that he's a coward since he never insults them around Ashwin, he retorts that he simply finds the Indian boy too boring to converse with. As the bell rings, Emma happily tells him that he can no longer bother her, to which he replies he could just speak really softly. This enrages her to the point that she impulsively reaches out and pushes him out of his chair, drawing the attention of the whole class. He lies and tells the teacher he's suffering vertigo and may have a concussion, asking if Emma can walk him to the nurse's office. When they leave, he says that since Ashwin is getting a break from school, they should as well. Emma informs him that she's never skipped class and isn't going to start now, but he convinces her to take on a bet-- if Emma wins, they go back to class and he'll never bother her again, whereas if Liam wins, she skips class with him and owes him a favor. She agrees, and they go down to the track for a race. Emma is surprised, as she is Captain of the Track Team and a State finalist while she's never seen Liam run before, but she takes on the challenge of a 400-yard dash. Though Emma takes off with a fervor, she's amazed that the boy beats her by a good six strides. She voices her surprise, to which he points out that, while establishing her prowess, she never asked if he could run. Angry and beaten, Emma follows Liam to the nurse's office. Stassi is berating herself for being foolish while kissing Hayley in a janitor's closet. When Hayley pulls away, the junior groans unhappily and is angry when the interruption is questioning what they're doing here. However, Hayley realizes that, between being told by the Cheerio she has no place in her world and being tugged into a hot make-out session, she is very confused about what's going on. She asserts that Stassi doesn't like her (Stassi agrees), and that Hayley doesn't like Stassi (the junior confirms this statement as well)-- so what are they doing? Stassi answers in a huff that they're just blowing off steam, unless Hayley'd like to find someone else to scratch the itch. Hayley grabs the girl's hand before she can leave and answers no before resuming their kiss, to which Stassi happily replies Good, because my day has sucked." At lunch Caroline finds herself enjoying the loss of the Cloud of Doom that is Stassi, though she worries about the loss of her protection. She's distracted ryfrom her concerns, however, when she sees Carter Macy making out with a Cheerio, and pulls Katie aside to point it out. Katie, still not able to reveal the true circumstances of her situation, tells her friend that their relationship is casual, and she doesn't care what Carter does. Caroline is clearly unhappy with her friend being disrespected, and when Katie asks if they can't just go back to lunch, Caroline replies that she's lost her appetite before leaving. Angry at Carter for his disgusting behavior, Katie sings Adrienne. In Study Hall, Coby, Ashwin, and Nina discuss Stassi's sudden decision to remove herself from both Glee and Caroline's company. Nina points out that Stassi can't stay gone long, and that everyone knows that the junior's presence is the only thing holding Nikki back from going full force. Coby mentions that the girl's actions will not be unlike the confrontation between the jocks this afternoon, which Crash is attending. The junior tells his friends despite being threatened by the jocks, he's still uncertain about what to do, saying Dalton always knows the answer, while he's just around for laughs. Nina berates him soundly when he admits he's been avoiding his friend in order to keep from making things worse, telling Coby that Dalton would likely rather be miserable with friends than a little less miserable alone. Coby realizes she's right, and goes off to find his friend. Nina and Ashwin begin to talk amongst themselves, and Ashwin admits he feels like he was a terrible boyfriend to Emma and is going to be reincarnated as a slug. Nina tries to console him by replying that only cheaters and skeezebags get reincarnated as insects, but she misses the wince in his expression as she says it. They then start talking about their siblings' soccer game, and the crush that Nina's sister Ari has on Ashwin's brother Kam. The sophomore notes that he's never seen her mother at a game, and Nina quickly replies that her mother's often busy, but that she has never missed her sister's game. At Ashwin's questioning, she also confesses that while Ari is not her biological sister, she is her true sister in every way that matters, before suggesting they get back to work on their studies. Stassi is sitting in the library with a headache that she contemplates is from Tic Tac withdrawal when Roxie appears next to her. The junior snaps that she doesn't want company, to which the other girl says nothing. Stassi then tells her that if her presence is about quitting Glee, she didn't want to be there in the first place, and now that she wasn't protecting Caroline, she didn't need to be there at all. After a moment Roxie mentions quietly that Stassi likes Dalton, to which she argues that while it may have looked like she did, she simply didn't want to be accused of being so skeazy as to sell him out to his idiot sister. After another moment, Stassi also defends herself that she only puts in effort with her fellow Cheerios because dry-cleaning uniforms to remove slushie stains is expensive, until she eventually cuts herself off to admit she doesn't actually hate maybe five people-- thought that doesn't mean she likes Glee. Roxie remains silent, and Stassi again starts arguing that she just wants things to go back to the way they were before Caroline showed up. The junior then counters herself by admitting that since Caroline is here to stay and she's already made a stand she can't go back to the way things were. The freshman commented that while Caroline doesn't need her, the rest of the group does, to which Stassi snaps "Screw Caroline" and angrily stands as if to storm off. However, she is instantly deflated and returns to sit next to the soft-spoken girl. After a moment, she smiles, saying she sees what Dalton likes about Roxie and suggesting that she go to him, since he could use all of the friends he can get. After school, the Football jocks and Hockey jocks line up against each other for a face-off, but are interrupted by Dalton, Stassi, Coby, Wally, and Roxie. They remind the boys that Figgins is still investigating Jennifer Dalton's slushie incident, and is right now heading this way for vandal checks. If he sees slushies, they reason, he'll suspect a connection, not to mention suspend them for fighting. Stassi then steps up to the Hockey players and suggests that they forget they're aspirations, emphasizing that anything promised to them will never happen. The Jocks disperse, with the Football team asserting to the Glee boys that they will now be considered losers and treated as such. The boys shrug this off until they all leave, at which Coby comments that the confrontation was interesting, with Dalton correcting it as terrifying. Walt, however, insists that with Roxie around he knew nothing was going to happen, causing the small girl to blush. Stassi shuts them all up by telling them to come on-- they're going to be late for practice. At Glee, Will welcomes to the group Walt and Coby, as well as informing the group that he and Emma have chosen a name for their son: Cory Jayden Schuester. The group cheers, and Walt dedicates his audition song, Mumford and Sons Timshel, to all three newcomers. Songs Trivia * Will's son was originally written as Jayden Mason Schuester; however, with respect to Cory's passing, the writers decided to retcon the name to Cory Jayden instead. Category:Episodes